bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies All Grown Up Part 2
Plot The old elementary school is in danger and the Bubble Guppies must reunite with each other to save it. Characters *Nonny *Gil *Oona * Bubble Doggy *Mr. Shaskan *Mrs. Shaskan The Continuation (It's been 2 hours since Nonny left Bubbletucky to go find the other Guppies. He uses Mr. Groupers Modem Locater to locate where they are and how far are they and which Guppy is the closest and it revealed.) Closest: Gil 2nd Closest: Oona 3rd Closest: Goby 2nd Farthest: Deema Farthest: Molly Nonny: Ok first i gotta go get Gil. (The locator indicated Gil's at a football field in Coyote town) Nonny: That sounds right he is an energized boy anyway. (32 minutes later Nonny made it to the field where he saw that his teammates left him to play alone. But Nonny then comes across another special someone or something he knows.) Nonny: Hey Bubble Doggy it's me (holds an old photo of him and all the Guppies) Bubble Doggy: (gasps happily) Arf arf (licks Nonny's Face) Nonny: Heh hey boy (rubbing his head) Gil: (walks in) Hey who are you? Nonny: Oh um (holds the photo and points to himself) Gil: Wait a min NONNY? Nonny: Yes it's me Gil: Duuude (shakes his hand hard) what's up it's been 7 years. Hey you wanna see some of the cool stuff i did here? Nonny: Umm later it's just we need the all the Guppies back in Bubbletucky. Gil: We do but why? Nonny: (holds the photo of Baiji Hampton) This guy is gonna tear down and destroy our school in 3 days. Gil: (gasps) What not our school why? Like can't Mr. Grouper put it for sale? Nonny: If we have the money to do that we can but it costs $45,000 to buy it back plus Mr. Grouper told me he's gonna retire after the school is destroyed. Gil: I can't believe it he's gonna destroy our childhood after the great times we had. Nonny: That's why in order to raise that kind of money we all have to get together and put on 1 last show. Gil: 1 Last show? But what can i do in the show and what if something's changed from the others? Nonny: I don't know but i promised Mr. Grouper to get all of you back and plus weren't you known for being messed with? (Gil starts thinking of when the girl Guppies messed with his hair. and when he was chased by stamps.) Gil: Oooohhh i know what you mean Bubble Doggy: (doggy laugh) Gil: Yeah yeah ok ok i did have a slapstick humor and silly those days. Nonny: Yes but it worked and everyone loved it. Gil: (thinking) You know what this is for Mr. Grouper so...Bubble Doggy? Bubble Doggy: (nodded) Arf Gil: (smiles) Ok i'm in (They high fived eachother and headed out with Bubble Doggy in Nonny's car) Gil: So we have to find all the Guppies. How are we gonna do that? Nonny: Mr. Grouper gave me this Modem Locater to locate where the others are. i also made sure i firgured out which Guppy was the closest. Gil: Are we gonna get Molly? Nonny: Ummm Molly unfortunetly is the farthest so were gonna go get her last. Gil: What awe man (sad sigh) (starts thinking about Molly) Nonny: The next Guppy were gonna go find is Oona. And the locater says she's actually here 27 minutes away working at a hair salon. Gil: Oh cool and you said Baiji Hampton is gonna destroy the school in just 3 days? Nonny: Yes. That means we have today, and tomorrow and the day after to find the others, head back to Bubbletucky to rehearse, and put on our show. Gil: Sounds like we have a lot of work to do. (28 minutes later they made it to the hair salon where they walked in and saw Oona with longer hair but still with pigtails and had an upset face getting ready to leave.) Oona's Mom: What do you think you're doing you're not going anywhere? Oona: I never hurt you or anyone else mom ever Oona's Dad: Honey what you're mother is trying to say to you Oona: No i'm serious i'm an adult and what ever happened to when i was little? Oona's Mom: To me you're not ready to grow up and all you had was just a bunch of awkward friends even you won't understand and won't care about. Nonny: (angerly) THAT'S NOT TRUE Oona's Dad: Ahem excuse me sir this nothing to do with you. Nonny: No No me and him are her old friends from Elementary School and she liked us. Oona: (gasps excitedly) NONNY (runs and hugs him) I missed you so so much Nonny: I missed you too Oona: And i missed You too Gil Gil: Yeah me too (hugs her a little) Our old school's in danger and we need to get the Bubble Guppies back together again. Oona: Really? Nonny: Yes all of us. Oona's Mom: Oh no no no i just told her she ain't going anywhere Oona: Don't be that disrespectful to my friends mom. Oona's Dad: How are you still friends with them sweetie? Oona's Mom: And plus look (turns around with her dad and points at a map) Can't you understand there are other people greater than (turns around and sees they're gone) Oona's Dad: Awe man we lost her Oona's Mom: (growls) OOOONAAAAAA. (In Nonny's car) Nonny: Really Gil you're driving MY car Oona: Plus you just took us without convincing. Gil: Sorry i couldn't help it and plus Oona can we stop at your place so me and Nonny can switch and you can get your stuff? Oona: Sure we can do that. Nonny: And after that we'll try to get at least 1 more Guppy and try to find the other 2 tomorrow. Oona: You're right Nonny it's gonna be late we have at least how much? Nonny: tonight and tomorrow to find the rest of them. (They drove to Oona's house where she got her stuff and Gil and Nonny Switched places in his car and off they went) To Be Continued Category:Stories